Tremors
by SaabelsWife
Summary: Well, I was watching Tremors with my friend...Yeah, this is a Bleach version. There won't be romance until later, just like the movie. M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Me-Hey, has anyone ever sat and watched a movie and thought of your favorite anime characters as the characters in the movie? Well see I was watching Tremors with my friend…

Kisuke-Whooo! Lookie here, another one!

Warning-If you think I own the characters or the basic plot, you are sadly mistaken…

XXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Welcome to Perfection

Renji stood over looking a cliff in Perfection Valley, relieving himself, then returning to his blue truck where his partner slelpt, "Good morning Mr. Jeagerjacks, this is your wake up call, please move your ass." He stated calmly, waiting a couple seconds. He noticed three cows off to the side and smirked, jumping on the back of the truck yelling, "Stampede! Stampede Grimmjaw, get outta the way!"

Grimmjaw crawled off the bed of the truck and fell face first into the dirt, and looks up seeing the cows that were now staring at them, "You dumb shit."

Renji hopped off the side of the truck laughing.

"I was in a stampede once, three hundred head going hell bent for-"

"The horizon," Renji completed, "Now, exactly how many cows are required for there to be a stampede Grimm? Is it like three or more, is there a minimum speed?"

"I wish I'd damn beat up your ass…"Grimmjaw growled, pulling a lighter out of his pocket.

Renji watched him for a moment, then pulled out a cigarette pack, sticking one in his mouth and staring at Grimmjaw.

Grimmjaw looked at him, growled and stopped searching for the pack, sat on the bed of the truck, and lit both of them a cigarette. He looked around, picking up a coffee pot and jiggling it, "No breakfast?"

"I did it yesterday, it was bologna and beans," Renji pointed out confidently.

"No, it was eggs. I did eggs, over easy." Grimmjaw smirked down at him.

"The hell you did! Bologna and beans, it's your turn!" Renji defended.

Grimmjaw decides that the best way to decide who was right, was to play rock paper scissors so he initiates the game. Winning scissors over paper.

"Well…I guess when I'm your age I'll forget what I eat too!" Renji glared at Grimmjaw as he takes the pot to make breakfast.

A couple hours later, they are putting up barbed wire to keep the cows away from the cliff.

"OW! God damn it!" Grimmjaw yelled as yet another barb came through his gloves and got his hands. He threw the wire on the ground, "I ask you, is this the job of intelligent men?"

"Show me one, I'll ask him." Renji replied, as Grimmjaw pulled the barbed wire up to the post.

"No, I mean, if we were really serious about making money, we'd quit being hired hands-"

"Handymen Grimm!" He starts hammering the wire in place, "We are handy men."

"Yeah yeah, well, we would quit this job and find ourselves some real employment." Grimmjaw sighed, looking off in the distance.

"You gonna give up all this personal freedom?" Renji asked shaking his head, "I don't know…" He hit the wire a couple of times.

A couple hours later, they are driving towards town.

"Ha ha ha, freeway!" Renji laughed, fishtailing, "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Garbage day."

"Oh man, already? Hey what's Nnoitra paying us anyways?"

"Fifty bucks, and that's forty-seven more than we got."

"Kenpachi and Soi Fon's pace is closer, let's do their linoleum today and the garbage tomorrow," Renji tried.

"Nnoitra's not home tomorrow. Now listen, we don't dig today, we don't get paid today, now damn it Abarai! You've got to start planning ahead, you've got to take the long view. I mean here it is Monday, and I'm already thinking of Wensday…It is Monday right?"

"Hey, who the hells that?" Renji asked, noticing a car and a form a little off the freeway. "That's not what's her name, the grad student?"

"Naw, she graduated, must be the new one…"

"New one…That's supposed to be a boy!" Renji smirked, driving off the road to where the figure was looking at something. "You will have long blonde hair, big green eyes, ass that won't quit, and legs that go all the way up."

Grimmjaw just shook his head at his antics.

As they pulled up, and the dust cleared, they see a young man crouching next to some kind of sensor. He looked up at them with his caramel orbs, orange hair, baggy blue jeans, a simple t-shirt, and a pair of glasses. Crouching next to him was a male with identical features, except albino, wearing black baggy pants and a similar t-shirt. Both got up and walked slowly to the car.

Renji's smile disappeared back to his regular facial expression.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo, and this is my twin, Hichigo. We're up here for the semester."

"Yeah, Geography," Grimmjaw nodded.

"Geology," Renji corrected.

"Yeah well, actually seismology." Ichigo corrected, noticing their confusion, "Earthquakes. And you two must be Renji and Grimmjaw? I've herd all about you."

"We deny everything," Grimmjaw smirked at him, then they both laughed. Renji didn't.

"Hey listen I've got a question for you, do you know if anyone's doing any drilling or blasting? Or anything like that?"

Renji laughed, "Round here? No sir."

"Well, we're supposed to monitor these seismographs. Well, you know they measure vibrations…"

"Vibrations in the ground," Renji explained to Grimmjaw who looked a little confused.

"Yeah!" Hichigo finally spoke, "Well, we've been getting some really strange readings. I mean the school's had these machines up here for three years, and we've never recorded anything like this."

"Well, we'll ask around, you know, see if anyone's herd anything." Grimmjaw smirked at them.

"Thanks," Ichigo smiled, "God I hope they're not broken, I'll have to bag the whole semester. Anyway, sorry to bother you."

"No problem, nice meeting you, and I hope you get it all sorted out!" Grimmjaw called as Renji drove away.

The twins both looked at eachother, flushing slightly, and realizing just how much dirt was covering them.

"Hey, you know if you want we could look at those…uh..seismographs for them, if you want?"

"The hell we know about seismographs?" Renji shot out.

"Nothin'. Sure might be a slick way to get to know him."

"Why?" They both look at each other for a second.

"Damn it Renji! You don't go for any guy unless they fit that stupid list of yours from top to bottom."

"Well sure!"

"And is dumber than my hind end! Like that-that Shira!"

"Kira."

"Don't matter, their all the same. Dead weight! Oh I broke a nail," Grimmjaw mocked. "Makes my skin crawl."

"Well, I'm a victim of circumstance," Renji smirked.

"I thought you call it your pecker." Grimmjaw shot back.

They bickered all the way to Perfection. Population fourteen, elevation 2135. It consisted of a store, Tosen's Market, a house, and a couple trailers. And a water tower next to the store. As they pulled up, a teenage boy, Aizen was tossing a basketball into the air and catching it again. They pulled into the shop's parking lot.

"Hey Pizza Face," Renji called.

Aizen started tossing the basket ball into a car's windshield.

"Aizen, AIZEN! Touch that truck and die," Grimmjaw wanrned.

"Oh man I'm really shakin'." Aizen mocked.

Grimmjaw just sighed and walked into the store.

XXXXXX

Me-Omg, that took longer than I thought it would. I'm going to try and finish this quickly.

Aizen-Why am I a teenager?

Me-Because by the third movie, Melvin's character fits you perfectly.

Aizen-Oh…well at least I don't die.

Me-If the words sound familiar, watch Tremors. I actually used most of the same lines…I will try to do all four movies. This one and the second movie should be done by Christmas…I will try to do these ones every day. If you want a character list, I can email you one. I will have one per movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Me-ok, so I waited two days, sue me…please don't I don't have money.

Saabel-Yeah, she wastes all her money on Tremors movies.

Me-That's not a waste! By the way, this chapter is gonna be longer, believe it or not, that was only the first seven minutes of the movie…Well, on to the story.

XXXXXX

Chapter 2

First Strike!

As they entered Tosen's Market, they see Tosen behind the counter ringing up an irritated Kenpachi and Soi Fon. Tosen was just listening calmly.

"Thanks Tosen, these are hollow points, but they're not hydro shock hollow points." Kenpachi explained.

"I thought bullets were bullets," Tosen sighed walking away.

"Hi guys," Soi Fon greeted Renji and Grimmjaw, "What you been doing?"

"Well we ran into those new college students, Ichigo and Hichigo," Renji explainded.

"Yeah, he was havin' some trouble with his um….uh….things." Grimmjaw explained.

"You know those college students turn up oil, uranium, or something out there, next thing the feds will be at our door. Sorry, time to move, imminent domain." Kenpachi smirked.

"Down honey, down," Soi Fon sighed, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah Kenpachi, with the way you worry…You're gonna have a heart attack before you get a chance to survive world war three," Renji added with a smirk.

"We'll see, we'll see," Kenpachi smirked back.

Tosen snorted softly, then froze as a loud grinding noise filled the room, "Hey guys listen, bearing going out, what you think?"

"Could be," Renji stated moving toward the Pepsi machine that was making the noise.

"See you later guys, we have a schedule to keep," Grimmjaw stopped him, and headed toward the door.

"Yeah see, we plan ahead! That way we don't do anything right now! Grimmjaw explained it to me," Renji explained nodding. They both headed out the store.

Out in the desert, at roughly the same time…The ground shook only slightly, and if you paid attention, you could see bits of dirt falling slowly off a dune. Ichigo and Hichigo were brushing dirt off their pants. They started to bury the part of the seismograph that goes in the ground. The seismograph needle bouncing slowly as the dirt fell on the machine. They paused a moment to write something in their notebook, the needle started moving on its own, quickly. They picked the box up, closing it, and placing a rock on to so it wouldn't move. Then they picked their stuff up heading to the car, not realizing that they were being followed…The ground lifted only slightly, like an oversized mole hill, and it sank as the creature moved. Ichigo and Hichigo sat everything in the bed of the truck…The ground moved not a few feet behind them, gaining on them…The both got in the car as something shot out of the car to grab Ichigo. They drove off to their next stop.

Back in perfection, working in a junk yard to move trash around was Grimmjaw and Renji. Grimmjaw was driving the CAT, which was for lack of better terms, a bulldozer. He had a rag tied around his face, so he wouldn't be able to smell the trash. Renji was picking up the smaller bags the one he had just picked up tore and dropped everything in it back on the ground. He also had a rag tied around his face. In irritation, he threw the bag down and stormed off. Grimmjaw turned off the CAT, and walked over to where Renji was sitting. There was an old semi oil trailer sitting behind the couch he sat on, it's top half missing. Renji was sitting in an old armchair, with his feet on an old toilet without the seat, "Cocktail?"

"You bet," Grimmjaw sighed, watching as Renji reached into the toilet, pulled out a beer, opened it and handed it to him.

Renji sat back, swatted at a fly, "Well I tell you, nobody handles garbage better than we do," He sighed.

"Yep," Grimmjaw agreed, looking off to the side.

"Aw, come on Grimm, now this is low. We have got to set our sights a little bit higher," Renji sighed.

A couple hours later, they had a cesspool-septic pump, that read Tosen's-U-Rent. They were in front of a house, Aizen sitting on the porch holding his basketball and listening to some music.

"Hey Aizen, why don't you give us a hand? Most of this shit is yours any way." Renji growled.

"Why don't you run down to the store and buy me a six pack, I'll pay for it," Aizen shot back.

"No, beer is for adults," Grimmjaw sneered at him, turning the levers to turn the machine on. "You know, not having a plan is what keeps us doing jobs like his," Grimmjaw growled at Renji.

"No, what keeps us doing jobs like this is you dragging your feet," Renji growled back, turning a nozzle on the machine.

"Oh, are you gonna stand there, in broad daylight, and tell me I'm the reason we're still in Perfection?" Grimmjaw snarled in irritation, "Do you know how close I am to leaving this place right now?"

"I'll call that bluff, how close?" Renji asked with his hands on his hips. The machine made a strange noise as one of the pipes ruptured, causeing the contents to spray both men. Both men yelled several curses, moving away as quickly as they could, Aizen laughing at them.

An hour late, after they had washed themselves off, and packed their truck. Renji walked out of their trailer, vacuum in his hands and a paper in his mouth. He still somehow managed to get out a, "Don't forget the TV."

"What are you bringing that vacuum for?"

"I like this vacuum!"

"You never use it," Grimmjaw argued, heading over to the truck and putting the TV in the bed, with all their other possessions.

"It's good for parts," Renji defended, "And besides, maybe we'll hire a maid! Now had you thought about that Grimm?"

"Git in the truck," Grimmjaw growled, hopping into the driver's seat and backing up. He grabbed the sign that proclaimed that to be their home as he backed up, and onto the main road.

"Guys! Hey, guys wait!" Halibel called, running from her house to their car, "Hi."

"Sorry Halibel, we're not delivering fire wood anymore. We're heading for Bixby, permanent." Renji told her.

"Sure," She slipped her sunglasses and looked at the back of their truck, "Oh my god you really are!"

A small girl was on a pogo stick bouncing down the road, Grimmjaw called to her, "Hey Nel, what's the count?"

"Six-hundred and forty!" She called as she bounced past.

"Guys look I don't need fire wood, I have this big order to fill and I have to build my new pottery guild. Come on it'll be at least a month's work!" She noticed them thinking about it, "I'll throw in lunches….and beer." She threw in beer as an afterthought.

Renji and Grimmjaw looked at each other, for a minute…several minutes later they were driving off on the freeway.

"I can't believe we said no to free beer!" Renji cheered.

"We did it! We did it! We faced temptation and did not bend! God damn praise the lord!" Grimmjaw exclaimed with a big ass smirk on his face (Because get real, he doesn't smile…).

"Now there is nothin', and I mean nothin' between us and Bixby but nothin'."

They both high five, and cheer again. Driving down the freeway a little too fast.

"Hey hey, look at that guy," Renji motioned toward the power lines, where you could see a form up there.

"Now that's one job I'd never do. Working around electricity."

"Hold up that's Aaroniero Arruruerie! No, he only wears that one damn jacket." Renji pointed out, "That's him, I'm telling you!"

Grimmjaw pulled a u-turn, pulled up by the power lines and hopped out of the car. "Man oh man, he sure must have been drunk this time," Grimmjaw sighed, then yelled, "Aaroniero, get your butt down from there!"

"Well shit," Renji sighed as he just continued to sit there, "We can't leave him up there." Him and Grimmjaw face each other and engage in another rock paper scissors game. Renji lost paper to scissors, "Thank you Aaroniero," Renji growled out sarcastically. He started climbing, "You owe me on this one, you damned old booze hound." He continued climbing, "One of these days you're gonna get your ass on a wagon and stay there!" He snarled climbing closer to him, "It's not like I have better things to do than climb towers and drag your hairy ass down!" He looked up, just reaching him, "Jesus!" Renji cried out in surprise, Aaroniero's face staring blankly ahead.

An hour or so later, "Was it a heart attack Szayel?" Renji asked after the doctor examined him.

"Nope, he died of dehydration," Szayel corrected, jumping off the bed of the truck, where the body was covered by a sheet. "Thirst."

"That doesn't make any sense, that takes a couple of days, doesn't it?" Renji asked.

"Maybe even three or four," Szayel nodded.

"You mean he sat up there for three or four days? He just sat up there and died of thirst?" Grimmjaw stared in shock.

Szayel nodded.

Renji and Grimmjaw stared at eachother in shock and disbelief.

A ways off, Barragan worked at his fields. Weeding with a hoe. His sheep, in the pen behind him, were running around, as if avoiding something. He stared for a minute, then with a "Hm," went back to work, he heard a slight clatter, as his scarecrow fell to the side. He looked around to see what caused this, seeing nothing. Suddenly, something pulled him into the ground, and all that could be heard was his scream.

As this was happening, Ichigo and Hichigo were staring at the seismograph. The needle was moving like crazy, so Hichigo removed the microchip, and examined it to see what was wrong with it.

Grimmjaw and Renji decided that things were getting strange, so they hopped back in their truck onto the freeway. They passed two construction workers, Momo and Luppi, who were using a jackhammer on the road. "You reckon he hated Perfection more than us?" Grimmjaw asked, "Sappose he wanted to kill himself?"

"Come on Grimm, somebody must of chased him up there!" Renji reasoned.

"You mean somebody who wasn't scared of a Winchester rifle?" Grimmjaw shot back. "Then what'd they do, just camp out below and just wait for him to die?" He sighed, "What the hell?" He pulled off the freeway, in front of Barragan's house jumping out of his truck leaving his door open. Renji followed after closing his own door. They walked over to the sheep pen, the inside looing like a massacre.

"What the shit?" Renji exclaimed, staring at the half eaten sheep all over the pen. "Hey Barragan! Hey there old Barragan!" He yelled as he ran around the house looking for him.

"Hey Barragan!" Grimmjaw yelled, knocking on the door, then going in to look for him.

Renji and him met up in front of the field that Barragan had been weeding, Renji had found his hat where he had been standing. The ground had a strange upraised ring surrounding the hat that dipped in, when Renji picked up the hat, Barragan's head stared back at them with a silent scream.

"Ah, jesus!" Grimmjaw yelped in surprise, jumping back.

"What the hell is going on? I mean I mean what the hell is going on?" Renji yelled, throwing the hat on the ground. They stared in surprise for a moment more before hopping in their truck and driving back towards Perfection. As they approached the construction workers, Luppi using the jackhammer, Grimmjaw pulled up, honking his horn. "You guys better get the hell out of here, there's a killer on the loose!"

"What?" Momo asked in shock.

"A murderer man, a real psyco! He's-he's cutting people's heads off!" Grimmjaw yelled, starting to drive off, "I'm not kiddin'!"

"Their pulling out chain!" Luppi yelled to Momo.

"Y-yeah!" She nodded meekly, walking over to pick up a crow bar in case they were serious.

Luppi went back to using the jackhammer, moving to the side slowly. The jackhammer slipped into something that was softer than the asphalt, and a strange shriek was heard as a strange orangish-red liquid came up out of the ground. Luppi stared at that in shock, "Shit," He murmured under his breath as the jackhammer seemed to move on its own really quickly around the bend. Then he noticed that the cord had gotten wrapped around his ankle and screamed as he was dragged off by the jackhammer. "Momo!"

"Luppi?" Momo called in surprise, watching as he vanished around the bend and up the hill. There was a strange gulping noise and the screaming stopped. "Luppi!" Momo screamed, running to the cliff, as rocks started to fall.

Back in Perfection, in Tosen's Market, Tosen and Gin were discussing cattle.

"But who could be doing it?" Tosen asked.

"I'm not accusing anyone, I'm just saying some of my cattle are missing."

The door slammed open, "Are you serious? Old Barragan's dead?" Aizen exclaimed in horror, "Come on! You're bull shitting me, right?" He was bouncing around Renji.

"No worse than Aaroniero." Grimmjaw nodded.

"What happened to Aaroniero?" Gin exclaimed in shock.

"I don't believe this, your phone is dead!" Renji yelled at Tosen.

"I didn't do it." Tosen sighed from behind the counter.

"What happened to Aaroniero? What's happening?" Gin called following Renji and Grimmjaw.

"Somebody killed old Barragan," Renji sighed.

"Hey! What's going on?" Tosen called, following them outside.

"You got to get to Bixby, you got to get the police up here, and you got to step on it!" Nnoitra listed, following both men to their truck.

"Consider it stepped on!" Renji nodded, turning his car on, and getting onto the main road. As they headed back out of town, "Man, we decided to leave this place just one damn day to late."

"Yeah, well there sure as hell nothing to stop us now." Grimmjaw sighed out, "Everybody we know between here and Bixby is already dead." He looked out the window for a moment, then yelled, "Look out!"

XXXXX

Me-My hands just died…

Grimm-It took her forever to decide who died…and how to spell their names. Basically, Aaroniero and Barragan are two of the people she hates…

Me-Sorry if you like them…

Kisuke-Am I not gonna be in this one?

Me-You're in the second one. There's this character in it that you are gonna play. There will be all four stories. Please be patient, I swear This one and the next one will be done by Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

Me-Whoooo! Look, two days in a row! Happy Thanks Giving!

Grimm-What is Thanks Giving?

Saabel-A holiday that you get to eat like Thatz and not get in trouble…

Renji-Who's Thatz?

Me-He's from the anime Saabel is from….It's not important…On to the story guys…

XXXXX

Chapter 3

Trapped!

There was a huge rockslide blocking the road, you could clearly see the construction workers truck and the generator by the road.

"Is there some higher force here?" Grimmjaw asked, staring ahead dumbly. "I mean, are we asking too much out of life?"

"Where the hell are these guys?" Renji asked, hopping out of the truck. "What are they doing? HEY! Where are you guys? It's not like there's another road ass holes!" Renji yelled, stepping on top of the rockslide to try and see Momo and Luppi.

Grimmjaw had also stepped out of the truck, and searched the rockslide. He found Momo's helmet, which was covered in her blood, partially buried next to the power line. "Renji, Renji," He called quietly, motioning to him to back up and look in the same direction.

Renji looked over, noticing a clump of her hair was still in her helmet. He backed up slowly to the truck. Him and Grimmjaw hopped in the truck quickly, closing the doors.

Grimmjaw pulled out a small pistol, checking quickly to make sure it was loaded.

Renji backed up, bumping into the canyon wall, surprising Grimmjaw. He tried to pull forward, but the truck stopped shortly after he started pulling forward, "Jesus, I don't believe this!"

"You hung up?"

"I am not!" Renji defended, looking out the window to be sure.

"You're hung up I tell ya!" Grimmjaw yelled back, "Burn the clutch!"

Renji tried for several long seconds, before they broke away from whatever had been holding them there, and they shot off down the freeway.

"You could break an axel like that." Grimmjaw scolded.

"Could you shup up!" Renji growled at him.

"Hey, I don't need to spend the night out here!" Grimmjaw shot back.

They drove for a few seconds in silence, "Crybaby," Renji muttered.

Grimmjaw turned and glared at him.

Back at Tosen's market, Nel was wandering around as Halibel asked questions, "Could it have been coyotes?"

"No way," Gin replied, followed quickly by a "Naw," from Tosen.

Nel looked out the window curiously.

"Coyotes didn't kill Barragan," Gin said softly.

"Hey! Grimmjaw and Renji!" Nel called, looking back at the grownups.

Kenpachi, Soi Fon, Gin, Aizen, Nnoitra, Halibel, and Tosen looked up.

"They shouldn't be here already!" Soi Fon exclaimed, with a hint of question in her voice.

"Thought you two were in Bixby by now," Kenpachi said as he left the shop to greet them. Everyone followed him out.

"You're never gonna believe this, but the canyon road dropped not two hours ago."

"Mom!" Nel yelled in shock, pointing under Renji and Grimmjaw's truck.

"Oh my god!" Halibel cried in slight discust.

Grimmjaw pulled out his gun and aimed it under the truck, Kenpachi moved closer. Kenpachi got on his knees to examine the strange snake like creature that was wrapped around the axel.

"Oh Kenpachi be careful!" Soi Fon warned.

"Unreal, where'd you get it?" Aizen asked in amazement.

"I didn't know we had it…" Renji said in a stupefied voice. Everyone looked at it is shocked disgust. It was an orangish color, it was thicker towards the back of it, and it looked like it had been torn off of something much bigger.

"Discusting!" Halibel.

"Is that a snake?" Nnoitra.

"Looks like an eel to me," Gin put in.

"I thought eels lived in the water?" Nnoitra shot back.

Kenpachi had gone off, grabbed a shovel, and returned during the banter. He knelt down next to the truck again, shovel in hand.

"Big mother slug maybe," Grimmjaw thought aloud.

"Don't touch it!" Tosen warned.

"Relax, it's dead," Kenpachi sighed, attempting to use the shovel to remove the snake like creature's teeth from the axel. He pried it off with a grunt, pulling it out from under the truck.

"Hey, it must have grabbed us, that's why the truck stalled!" Grimmjaw realized.

"Next time I tell you I'm not hung up…" Renji trailed off.

Kenpachi and Soi Fon set to examine it, "This stalled out your truck? It'd have to be one strong son of a bitch…" Kenpachi stared at it in amazement.

"Stinks too," Soi Fon added shivering.

"I'll give you guys five dollars for this," Tosen stated, looking at Renji and Grimmjaw.

"Twenty," Renji shot back.

"Ok, ten." Tosen tried again.

"Fifteen," Grimmjaw said with a glare.

"Ok, fifteen," Tosen sighed.

"Damn right fifteen," Renji nodded.

"I don't believe you guys," Halibel sighed.

"Could be a snake," Kenpachi said, using a knife to hold the creatures head up. It had two black horns that stuck up on top of its head. "Some kind of mutation…"

"Yeah," Soi Fon agreed.

"Whatever it is, just one of these things couldn't eat up Barragan and his flock of sheep." Kenpachi observed.

"So you think there are more of them out there?" Renji sighed.

Everyone looked at each other in slight fear, thinking of what that could mean for them.

Later that night, at Szayel and Yylfordt's home…They were working diligently to build their dream home, under the stars. Yylfordt pulled out a pack of shingles from the back of the station wagon, setting it in the pile.

Szayel sat down in the back of the station wagon to take a break, groaning softly, "Let's put this stuff up in the morning."

Yylfordt smiled, sitting next to him, "We have to go to Bixby in the morning. The cinder blocks are in."

"Oh! The cinder blocks…Oh my god," Szayel sighed tiredly.

Yylfordt laughed quietly, looking at the stars, "Just keep looking at that beautiful sky. Thhat sky is gonna be over our roof every night when we're done."

"What if we don't finish the roof? Then we could look at the stars all the time." Szayel asked with a smirk, cuddling up to Yylfordt and they both laughed.

Suddenly the lights went out, the hum of the generator stopped.

"Aww, that damn thing." Szayel moved, pulling a flashlight out so he could see what he was doing. He walked over toward the generator.

"Maybe it's time we buy a new generator, huh?" Yylfordt laughed slightly.

"It's gone!" Szayel exclaimed, looking back at him.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Yylfordt asked hopping up and running over, "Are you sure this is where it was?"

"It was right here, there's the cord!" Szayel motioned toward the ground. There was another strange indent in the ground, that looked like something from under the ground had simply pulled it under ground with it. The extension cord was running out of the hole, proving that Szayel was right.

"Hold this," Szayel sighed, passing Yylfordt the flashlight, and pulling the extention cord out of the ground. "Maybe the ground caved in, there are a lot of old mines around here."

"Well, you don't want to fall in," Yylfordt sighed, dragging him away, as he pulled the last of the cord out of the hole…It looked like it had been bitten off.

There was a strange noise, and a spot no to far from where they were standing shot a puff of dust up…and a generator.

"Come on, let's go!" Yylfordt trying to pull his husband to the car.

"God, what is that smell?" Szayel took the flashlight back as a low grumble filled the air, "You hear that?"

"Come on, let's just go!" Yylfordt tried again, pulling him away, towards the car again, "Let's go back to town! Please Szayel!"

"Maybe it's a geological thing, like natural gas or a geyser, they stink like that! Remember in Yellowstone?" Szayel started to explain, and then yelped, as his legs were pulled under.

"Szayel!" Yylfordt tried to pull him back out.

"Something's got me down here!" He yelled, as he was pulled down a little deeper.

"Oh Szayel!" Yylfordt yelled, looing around for something he could use,

"Get something! Get me out of here!" Szayel was in up to his underarms now, trying to hold himself us as Yylfordt grabbed a two by four and tried to use that to hold him up. It didn't work, the board broke in half, followed by Szayel's screaming as he was pulled completely under.

Yylfordt held his hand, and fell face first on the ground. He got up quickly, trying to dig him back up, "Szayel!" He yelled almost desperately. Then, one of the snake creatures popped up where his husband had gone down. It lunged at him, and he screamed, running to the station wagon, and pulling the door closed. The creature smashed its head into the window, and Yylfordt knocked a radio over. The radio turned on, Yylfordt paid no attention to it, instead was more concerned about the creature outside. He attempted to start the car, unfortunately, Szayel had had the keys. Yylfordt wasn't going anywhere… Now there were three of the snake like creatures at the back window, so Yylfordt locked all the doors. Then the creatures disappeared. Yylfordt let out a small sigh of relief, relaxing a little. Then the car started to shake, dust flying up around the car. Then the back of the car was pulled underground, in a last effort, Yylfordt turned on the brights and honked the horn. The windows broke due to the pressure, and the last thing that could be heard across the valley was an ear piercing scream, and the headlights going out.

Back at Tosen's market, at roughly the same time, Nel was whimpering trying to move away from the snake-like creature. There was a sign up behind them that read, 'Photos-You & Snake Monster-$3'.

"Nel smile." Tosen tried.

"Nel, I promise it won't hurt you!" Halibel was attempting to sooth her.

"Nel, look up, smile," Tosen tried again, when she finally did, he took the picture. "Aizen, get out of there!" Tosen yelled at the boy, moving him away from the cash register.

"Old Tosen, slick as snot, and I ain't lying." Grimmjaw sighed taking a sip from his beer.

"Fifteen lousy bucks," Renji sighed, smoking a cigarette.

"Man who plans ahead," Grimmjaw sighed, turning back to Renji.

Kenpachi moved over to everyone, "Look, we arm ourselves, we set perimeters, we stand guard. Any of those snake things show up here, we make them extinct." He smirked.

"Alright," Aizen agreed enthusiastically.

"Come on Kenpachi, get serious!" Nnoitra shot out.

"Yeah, you make it sound like a war," Gin agreed.

"What have you people got against being prepared?"

"Wait a minute, Tosen's got a CB radio, why aren't you calling somebody in Bixby? The police, or-" Halibel yelled at him.

"Oh no, we can't reach outside the valley because of the mountains!" Tosen explained.

"Oh," She nodded.

"Aizen, your turn now! Sit down, look scared." He led Aizen to the chair for a picture.

"The phones out, the roads out, we're on our own," Soi Fon threw out there.

"You two are just loving it aren't you?" Halibel asked sarcastically.

"Come on Halibel, don't get personal about this thing! We gotta do something!" Soi Fon defended.

"Hell yes!" Kenpachi threw in, "We are completely cut off! We got the cliffs to the north, mountains to the east and west! That's why my family settled here in the first place, geographic isolation."

"Well there's got to be some way we can get help," Halibel threw out tiredly.

"Godsake, this isn't the moon," Nnoitra agreed.

"What are you gonna do, walk the thirty-eight miles to Bixby?" Kenpachi asked.

"Hey! There's Tosen's saddle horses!" Gin thought aloud.

"You're welcome to them!" Tosen nodded.

"Somebody could ride to Bixby," Gin grinned.

"That's not bad," Kenpachi nodded, "Not bad. Who's best on a horse?"

Everyone turned an stared at Renji and Grimmjaw, who feeling eyes on them turned around.

XXXXXX

Me-I am soooo tired! But I passed two-thousand again!

Grimm-Why did you kill Yylfordt?

Me-I get the feeling everyone else would have left Szayel there…

Ichigo&Hichigo-Good Point.


	4. Chapter 4

Me-Lookie here, I just did the math, there are seventeen charecters in the Tremors movie! Well the first one, but I have eighteen because of Hichigo…

Hichi-Ya' didn' want me?

Me-No, I was just bored…and counted…I love you Hichi-chan!

Hichi-Ya' count fer fun?

Me-Yeah…sometimes.

Hichi-Lets just start the story…

XXXXXX

Chapter 4

What the Hell is That?

Renji sighed, as he used a pick to clean under the horseshoe of the horse they had passed to him. It was a grey speckled beauty, it was already packed down with all the gear that he and Grimmjaw would need. Grimmjaw's horse stood off to the side, already packed with gear, it was a paint. It's brown splotches stood out on its white fur. "Better be fast, we don't want to be stuck on a couple of canters!" Renji called to Tosen.

"Those snake things couldn't travel that fast!" Grimmjaw murmured as he walked past Renji, who glared at him.

Tosen put food in the packs.

"For all you know, they could fly!" Renji called back to him.

"What'd you want, the Colt, or Aaroniero's old rifle?" Grimmjaw asked holding them up.

"Rifle," Renji smiled, starting another rock paper scissors game that he won rock over scissors.

"Hey Grimm! Here's some Swiss cheese and some bullets!" Tosen called, passing them to him.

"Oh, thanks," Grimmjaw took them gratefully.

Kenpachi and Soi Fon pulled up in their truck, "You guy's all set?" Kenpachi asked hopping out of the truck.

"Bout as ready as we'll ever be." Grimmjaw nodded.

"Soi Fon and I are gonna drive around a little, see if we can't find them college boys. Tell them to get their asses back to town."

"Good idea, we'll swing by Szayel's place, see if they went into Bixby or not," Renji nodded.

"Wait a second guys," Soi Fon shot out, "Ya'll gonna need to take something that packs more of a punch than that thirty-thirty! Why don't you take one of our Browning Auto's? Better than that, why don't you just take my model Seventy," She grinned, passing Grimmjaw her gun, "It's three-seventy-five H&H Mag."

Grimmjaw took the gun, smirking at Renji, "Well, thanks Soi Fon. Well, I hope I don't need to use it."

There was a sudden scream coming from Tosen's store, Aizen was the only person missing. Kenpachi pulled his gun out, pointing it towards the store. "GAAAAAA! IT'S GOT ME! IT'S GOT ME!" Aizen yelled, running out with the dead snake-thing around his neck.

Nel screamed, Renji stared at him in surprise, and then he started laughing.

"AIZEN!" Tosen yelled.

"Dammit Aizen," Kenpachi yelled running over to him, pointing a finger at him, "You came that close. Too close. No more games." Kenpachi ended in a calm voice that scared Aizen more than when he had been yelled at. He walked off back to his truck.

"Aizen, one of these days some one's gonna kick your ass," Grimmjaw growled at him as Renji and him rode off.

Everybody watched them leave, Nel waved, as they rode off in the morning air.

They rode hard to Szayel's place, the tarp was waving in the wind. The car was missing, it seemed as if nobody was home. However, you could head muffled music from somewhere…Renji walked up to the mobile home that had been Szayel and Yylfordt's temporary home, "Szayel?" He looked inside, not finding anyone. He walked over to Grimmjaw, who had been examining the partially built house. "Man, I hate this shit."

"Wait a minute, the car is gone," Grimmjaw pointed out, "We just missed them, that's all."

"Where the hell's the god damn Golden Oldie coming from?" Renji asked, wandering over to where the music was playing. His foot bumped into something metal in the ground, he knelt down near it and the music was louder there.

"What the hell is this?" Grimmjaw asked digging at the thing in the ground.

"Ya' got me." Renji sighed, digging next to him. After a few seconds they uncovered a small round symbol, that was blue with silver letters that read 'FORD'. It was attached to the grill of the car, that Renji had tripped on. The headlights were still on.

As they were riding away, "Ok, here's the plan. We don't even stop, we ride like hell!" Grimmjaw called to Renji, "At night, we keep on going! We walk the horses!"

"That there's the plan!" Renji called back, "I mean god damn, what the hell are those things! How could they bury a whole station wagon?"

"No! Why would they do it?" Grimmjaw called back the better question. When suddenly the horses stopped running, rearing back.

"Come on! Git! Git!" Renji called to his horse, "Tosen wouldn't know a decent horse if it bit him in the ass!"

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute, they got wind of something they don't like," Grimmjaw called pulling out a gun.

"Git!" Renji called to the horse, pulling out the rifle.

"Hold on here," Grimmjaw called looking around for the snake-like creatures.

"I don't see anything!" Renji yelled, "Anywhere!"

Suddenly Grimmjaw's horse was down, whining in pain, which scared the other into rearing up and dropping Renji so it could escape. The horse was making strange noises.

"You ok?" Renji aske Grimmjaw, crawling towards him.

"Yeah I am, what about-?" Grimmjaw started, but as the dust cleared the horse could be seen with three of the snakes around its middle holding it down. "God damn!" Grimmjaw growled.

"That's how they get you…" Renji breathed, "They're under the god damn ground."

"What the hell are they?" Grimmjaw yelled, watching helplessly as the horse struggled.

"Sons of bitches!" Renji growled, shooting one of the snakes off the horse. The ground they were standing on moved, "Must be a million of them!"

Suddenly, a loud growl filled the air, as the large worm-like creature surfaced. It had four beak-like structures, the snake-like creatures were just its tongue! It had a bunch of spikes poking out of its sides, and was a brown color.

"Nope, just one!" Grimmjaw yelled.

It turned toward the two men and let out an irritated scream, the snake-like tongues slid in the dirt.

Renji tried shooting it and walking backwards, but gave up shortly after Grimmjaw started running.

The creature dove back under the ground, moving quickly to catch up to them. As they ran, Grimmjaw's hat flew off, he watched it for a second then went back to watching where he was going. They came to a barbed wire fence, the same one they had put up days before, and ran next to it. The creature went directly under the fence, the posts bending back as it passed.

"Look!" Grimmjaw pointed, a cement ditch now blocked their escape. "We can make it! We can make it!" Grimmjaw called.

Both fell short, they had managed to grab the other side, but they both slipped, and slid down into the ditch. They tried to jump out. Suddenly there was a large bang from the other side of the ditch, a broken section appearing in the concrete wall of the ditch, followed by another pained scream. The guys looked at each other for a second then the wall that had started opening up.

"Stupid son-a-bitch, knocked itself cold…" Grimmjaw said with a smirk, as a snake-like tongue fell through the crack.

"Cold my ass, he's dead." Renji observed, "We killed him…We killed it! Fuck you!" Renji laughed, Grimmjaw relaxing behind him, when rocks fell from the wall above them.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Ichigo asked, standing next to the fence on the other side of the ditch from the creature. "Did you notice anything weird a minute ago? I mean it just hap-"

Both men relaxed, understanding that they were in no danger.

"What's that?" Hichigo asked, pointing to the snake-like tongue.

A couple minutes later, "Alright, one two three!" Grimmjaw growled, using a stick as leverage to remove the cement blocking the creature. Its head shot out of the wall, making Ichigo gasp in shock from his place behind Grimmjaw. "Jesus Christ! Does it smell like that cause it's dead?" Grimmjaw yelled, wrinkling his nose.

"I don't see any eyes, must be totally subterranean." Ichigo guessed, looking at Grimmjaw. The creature was leaking pumpkin colored blood, and drool. "And those tentacles…"

"Yeah, ya' know I think they shoot right out its mouth." Grimmjaw nodded, "Ant they hook ya', and they pull ya' right in. And we stopped it before it killed anybody else."

"Look, this is important you know." Ichigo sighed, pacing a little, "This is like…Well let's just say it, this is probably the biggest zoological discovery of the century."

"Hey! Hey check this out, I found the ass-end!" Renji yelled, using both hands to lift it up. Hichigo let out a soft snicker at his wording. "Jesus, we really caught something here!"

Grimmjaw and Ichigo crawled up the ditch, with a little help from Hichigo.

"Wow…" Ichigo stared.

"Man." Grimmjaw sighed out in slight shock, "That's one big mother…"

"This must be the old boy that had your siesmo's working overtime." Renji guessed.

"Yeah," Hichigo agreed, touching one of the spikes on its body, moving it back and forth. "It must push itself along with these…All of them pushing at once that's why it moved so fast…I mean this thing had sensors tripping all over the place, no-!" Hichigo and Ichigo looked at each other for a second, then went to check something in their pack.

"Hey Ichigo, you ever heard of anything like this before?" Grimmjaw asked.

"Sure Grimm, everybody knows about 'em , we just didn't tell you." Renji shot out sarcastically, "Aw hell man, nobody ever saw nothing like this! We're really on to something here!"

"Well I tell you one thing, Old Tosen won't get his slick mitts on this for no measly fifteen bucks." Grimmjaw smirked.

"You got that right." Renji smirked back.

"Alright here's the plan, we need a flatbed."

"With a winch…"

"Yeah, five ton, maybe even…"

"No no, we don't want to winch it, don't want to winch it, it'll tear it all up…" Renji shook his head.

"A crane." Grimmjaw thought aloud.

"Yeah a crane with a liftin' straps!" Renji nodded.

"Hey, shut up!" Ichigo ran to the two, with some papers in his hand, Hichigo on his heels, "The way I figure it there are three more of these things."

"What?" Renji asked stupidly.

"Three more?" Grimmjaw asked nervously.

"I've got seismographs all over this valley." Ichigo started.

"If you compare the readings, here's one at three o'clock yesterday," Hichigo pointed as he explained, "And here's one three miles away at the exact same time, and that's two, and here-"

"Yeah yeah, we'll take your word for it," Renji shot out.

"Where's your truck?" Grimmjaw asked slightly worried.

"Just beyond that hill," Ichigo pointed, leading the way. As they reached the area where the two had been studying the seismograph, the pin started moving. Grimmjaw fell and yelled in surprise "What?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Damn prairie dog burrow!"

"Little sons of bitches," Renji growled.

Hichigo stared at the moving pin on the seismograph, "Psst psst!"

"This way!" Grimmjaw growled, leading them all in the same direction.

"Up on that rock!" Renji yelled. All three got onto the rock, Ichigo, Hichigo, and Grimmjaw on the spot highest they could get, Renji stood in surprise, staring at the ground to spot the creature. Seconds later, a soft roar sounded near Renji, two snake-like tongues and one with a stump instead of the snake head shot out of the ground. Renji jumped up next to everyone else on the high part of the rock, holding the shovel he had used to unearth the last creature.

"Looks like the one that grabbed our truck!" Grimmjaw called.

"Where the hell's your truck?" Renji asked Ichigo.

"Right over there!" Ichigo pointed off towards a boulder, with a red truck next to it, about a football field away…maybe a little farther…

"Oh man, I don't think we can make that!" Renji groaned.

"At least he can't climb." Grimmjaw sighed.

"Oh man, the live one's smell worse that the dead ones!" Renji whined.

You could see it circle the boulder, small dust trails gave it away. They all sat on the boulder for a few hours, Renji staring off in the distance to try and figure out if it was gone.

"I got it, I got it, their mutation's caused by radiation…Or, no no no, the government built 'em. Big surprise for the Russians!" Renji guessed.

"There's nothing like them in the fossil record I'm sure…" Ichigo sighed.

"Ok, so they predate the fossil record…That would make them a couple billion years old…And we've just never seen one till now. Right." Hichigo giggled.

" I vote for outer space, no way are these local boys." Grimmjaw smirked.

Hichigo and Ichigo laughed at that.

"Well, haven't seen a sign for hours…Must be long gone." Grimmjaw sighed.

"Yeah must be," Renji agreed, "Hey, why don't you take a little stroll and find out?"

Grimmjaw laughed, Ichigo sighed, "Well we gotta do something."

Grimmjaw stared at Renji, and smirked, as if asking him if he wanted another round of their favorite game. Renji rolled his eyes, making his way to the edge of the boulder, towards the side with a bunch of two-by-fours. "Well, gotta do something, I don't know why we always has to be me every time!" He mumbled softly to himself for a moment, using his foot to grab one of the two-by-fours.

"Watch it Renji, he's got a good six foot reach!" Grimmjaw warned.

"Thank you Grimm," Renji growled in irritation, tapping the stick on the ground.

XXXXXXX

Me-Another cliffie! Yay!

Renji-Wait! What happens next!

Grimm-That's the point of a cliffie Renji…

Renji-Really?

Ichigo&Hichigo-Really!

Me-Yeah…I just want to point out, the characters I pick are the ones that fit the best with the ones in the movie…Just because this one has a mostly male cast doesn't mean they all will…But I already hat two planned, if you want to help me decide, please name me some people for three or four…there are more girls in that one.


	5. Chapter 5

Me-Here we go!

Saabel-We return!

Renji & Grimm-It's about freakin' time!

Ichi-Let's just get on to the story!

XXXXXX

Chapter 5

Second Strike!

Renji sighed, tapping the two by four on the ground, when the snake-like tongue shot out of the ground and pulled the two by four under. Renji jumped back in surprise, scrambling back up the rock, "Son of a bitch!"

"Son of a gad damn bitch!" Grimmjaw growled, "Pardon my French," Grimmjaw apologized to Ichigo and Hichigo. "Shit! It's been waiting here all this time? I mean how does it know we're still here?"

Renji looked back down at where the creature had surfaced, "Well, it's got no eyes right? Sure as hell can't smell us underground. I say it's been listenin'."

"Of course, it senses seismic vibrations, it can hear every move we make!" Ichigo squeaked in excitement. "Especially on this rock, it's a perfect conducter!"

"That means we're stuck," Grimmjaw growled, slapping his leg, "That pisses me off!" They sat on the rock in irritated silence until nightfall. "Well I hate to be crude, but I gotta take care of some business." Grimmjaw sighed.

"Me too," Renji agreed.

"Same here," Ichigo and Hichigo sighed out.

The next moring, we find Renji, Ichigo, and Hichigo curled up together, Ichigo and Hichigo under Renji's coat. Renji woke up, stared at the two for a second, then jumped up. He looked over at Grimmjaw who was staring out at the desert.

Ichigo and Hichigo woke up stretching slightly, then they looked over at Renji. They smiled sheepishly, "Thanks."

"Oh, no problem," Renji murmured, "Anytime." He looked up to see a smirking Grimmjaw. He stood up, slipping his jacket on.

"Well, what's the plan?" Grimmjaw asked after standing as well.

"I think the first thing we ought to do is see if old Stumpy is still out there," Renji threw out. "Can I borrow that shovel?"

"Yeah," Ichigo groaned passing him the shovel.

Renji tossed the shovel out onto the ground on the edge of the rock, and old Stumpy attacked it with a growl.

"Doesn't he have a home to go to?" Grimmjaw sighed.

"That's why Aaroniero never got off that damn tower…"

"Hey guys I think I have an idea!" Ichigo cut in, but was ignored.

"Ya' know we're gonna have to come up with some sorta plan or he's just gonna wait us to death." Grimmjaw pointed out.

"Yeah well I was thinking we could-!" Ichigo tried again.

"Yeah well why don't we just run for it, we outran him yesterday!" Renji whined.

"Running's not a plan, runnin's what you do when a plan fails! Renji you're not even trying to think of a plan," Grimmjaw growled.

Ichigo and Hichigo put on their backpacks, and went to the edge of the rock.

"Well it ain't like we got a hell of a lot of options!" Renji defended.

"We have options, we just have to think of them, that's all!" Grimmjaw shot back.

Ichigo slid down to one of the smaller rocks, where there were more boards. And long wooden poles. Ichigo reached down and grabbed two, one for him and one for his twin.

"Yeah well, start thinkin'!" Renji growled.

"Why the hell do I always do all the thinkin'?" Grimmjaw whined.

"Who died and made you Einstein?" Renji growled.

"You guys know how to pole vault?" Hichigo yelled as he got ready to jump. He grunted as he landed, "We just stay where he can't get us!" Hichigo laughed.

Ichigo was a step behind him, "On these residual boulders. My trucks parked right next to one."

Grimmjaw smirked, tossing his cigarette down, and grabbing two poles, as Renji stared stupefied a the twins. "Stay on the residual boulders!" Grimmjaw yelled in confermation.

Ichigo and Hichigo nodded, hopping to the next rock.

Grimmjaw smirked again, "Do much pole vaulting?" He jumped, but fell backwards.

Renji smirked, spit on his hands (Because in movies, it gives you major skills when you do…) and jumped.

"Pretty good," Grimmjaw laughed, jumping again. They continued jumping until they got to the rock next to the truck, "That slime bag ain't gonna give us much time once we hit that truck I say we all jump together."

Renji nodded, "Alright."

"Wait wait wait!" Ichigo squeaked, pulling out the car keys and sticking the ring in his mouth. "Kay, ready, one two three!" They all jumped, landing in the truck bed, Ichigo shedded his backpack, opened the back window of the truck, and slipped his upped half in. As he was attempting to slip the key in the ignition, Stumpy attacked. One of his tongues slipped up to the bed and Renji punched it away yelling, "Go!"

"Watch it Renji!" Grimmjaw warned.

Renji grabbed a metal cylinder, and wacked the tongue yelling, "Move move!"

Ichigo moved the truck out of park into drive and used his hand to push the gas pedal. The creature's tongue broke the window over Ichigo.

Hichigo was attempting to throw things at the creature in hopes it would get distracted and go after the crap he threw.

Grimmjaw and Renji Laughed and high fived, Hichigo snorted at that.

"Um…could someone perhaps help me?" Ichigo called back, his feet still hanging out the window.

A few hours later… "Kenpachi? Soi Fon?" A voice called out softly.

They had returned to Tosen's Market.

"No no no, the snakes are just their tongues! These animals are huge!" Renji explained.

"I'm sorry, I'm having a real difficult time with this," Halibel sighed.

"Hey Tosen! Where's Kenpachi and Soi Fon?" Grimmjaw called.

"Can't reach them!" Tosen yelled, putting up the radio that he had been attempting to use to call the two. "I guess they're still driving around somewhere."

"Hey Ichigo, what's the name you call those things?" Gin asked.

"Where they come from?" Tosen asked.

"Huh?" Ichigo stared at them like they had just grown extra heads, "I don't know."

"Scientist aren't you?" Tosen asked.

"Aren't you supposed to have a theory or something?" Aizen jumped in, munching on a red and white gummy worm. (I want one!)

"Look these creatures are absolutely unprecedented." Ichigo explained.

"Yeah, but where do they come from?" Nnoitra growled at him.

"Yeah!" Gin jumped in.

"It doesn't matter where they come from!" Grimmjaw growled, after noticing the irritation on the twin's faces.

"No name, huh! We discovered them, we should name them!" Tosen growled.

"Tosen, forget the damn name!" Renji growled, "Now me and Grimm think we should get the hell out of this valley."

"Hang on Renji, let's not go off half cocked," Nnoitra growled back.

"Yeah! Somebodies bound to come check on us now that the road is out and the lines are down," Halibel reasoned, one hand on her hip.

"That's how it works," Nnoitra agreed.

Then we take a moment to return to the road where Luppi and Momo died, the rockslide is still blocking the road. But on the other side of the rockslide, there is a Nev-Caltel vehicle sitting with lights flashing. There is a helmet and a tool belt on the ground. A broken phone, and another helmet, with blood in it. Now we return back to Tosen's Market!

"Or Suckoids!" Aizen said, munching on another gummy worm, and helping Tosen name the monster.

"Oids! I like oids, Snakeoids!" Tosen tried.

"One of 'em comes near me and I'll hit him with a five pound pick axe," Nnoitra growled.

"No you don't understand Nnoitra, they come up from underneath the ground and they grab you!" Grimmjaw explained.

"They sense the slightest vibrations through the ground, even footsteps," Hichigo explained, "That's how they hunt."

"Hey, so like we don't vibrate right? Maybe they won't even come through here. Maybe they'll leave us alone." Gin reasoned.

"Chainsaw, that's what I'll use," Nnoitra thought aloud.

"Hey hey hey, wake up! Now look!" Renji yelled, jumping over the counter, and ripping the map off the wall. Slamming it on the table, "You see they're headed right for us! Look, they trapped Aaroniero here," He tapped the map in the location, "Nabbed those two suckers on the road, and Szayel's place was right down the road! Now this valley is just one long smorgasbord. We have got to get out." He grinded out the last sentence.

"I'm gonna go get Nel," Halibel sighed, leaving the store.

"Oh She's ok, I saw her playing down the street," Aizen called following her.

"That's what we'll call them, Graboids!" Tosen exclaimed.

Renji threw the map at him in irritation. (Come on people, when Tosen gets an idea he will never drop it. Just ask him about justice…)

"Graboids"

"Jesus Tosen," Grimmjaw sighed.

"Be sorry if we don't give it a name." Tosen murmured.

"Ok Renji, you say let's get out of here," Nnoitra started, "So where are we supposed to go?"

"Well, Ichigo has an idea about that." Renji sighed.

"Yeah see they move very easily through the plysisina lufials…"

"The dirt," Hichigo explained.

"The loose soil that covers the valley floor. They can't move through rock, I think we should head west to the mountains." Ichigo explained.

"He means up the old jeep trail." Grimmjaw explained.

"If those mountains are solid granite, we'd be safe there…" Ichigo started.

"And we could hike along them all the way to Bixby," Hichigo finished.

There was a scream outside, then a basketball flew in the store, hitting Grimmjaw in the chest. Followed closely by the sound of laughing, "I scared you didn't I?" Aizen yelled.

"You little ass wipe!" Grimmjaw growled, "If you don't knock it off you're gonna be shitting this basketball!" Grimmjaw yelled throwing the ball at the still laughing teen. Aizen simply ducked. "Parfon my French," Grimmjaw sighed.

Halibel wandered into her yard, "Nel?" She called looking around, "Nel?"

Aizen wandered around bouncing the basketball, looking off to the side. His ball vanished in a cloud of dust, realizing that his ball didn't bounce back he looked down and screamed.

XXXXXXX

Me-Whoooo! That was hard!

Kisuke-And here we stop because really, how fun would it be if we just told you what happened?

Saabel-They are working on the new chapter as soon as this is posted, I swear I will make them get the next chapter up!

Me-But I'm tired!

Saabel-Write now!

Me-Meep! *grabs keyboard* Jerk.


	6. Chapter 6

Me-Saabel sucks, but here I go as he promised.

Grimm-You know you're torturing us too right?

Hichi-Yea, ya' know we wan' ta' know how it ends!

Saabel-Oh please, I've know her since she first got into anime. You have more time before she will listen to you.

Kisuke-How come she listens to L and Naruto?

Me-I've known them almost as long as Bel-bel-chan…

Saabel-Stop stalling!

Me-Meep!

XXXXX

Chapter 6

Graboids in Perfection

Everyone in the store jumped as they heard Aizen scream, "Damnit, I'm gonna kick his ass!" Grimmjaw growled marching outside.

"I'ma help you," Renji said jumping up.

They all ran outside, "Aizen!" Grimmjaw yelled.

"Where is that little shit stain?" Renji sighed, looking up, and finding Aizen on a street lamp, on the street sign. His pant leg was ripped at the knee, and you could see blood.

"Aizen get your-" Grimmjaw started, before looking at Renji with an oh shit look. Right before a Graboid shot up out of the ground, maybe only a couple of feet showing, "Get inside!"

Aizen slid down the pole, running off in a random direction.

The Graboid's tongues slid out searching for its next meal, lunging at Renji, who jumped the tongue and bolted. Gin, Tosen, Ichigo, Hichigo, Grimmjaw, and Renji shot into Tosen's store. Aizen ran into a little shack. Nnoitra ran into his trailer.

"You got a gun?" Gin called running to the back of the store by the register.

"No! What're we gonna do?" Tosen yelled.

"Shhh! Quiet quiet!" Hichigo yelled.

"Where is he?" Grimmjaw whispered.

There was a soft groaning noise, as shelves shook slightly. Ichigo stared wide eyed at the boards that were pushing up slightly as the Graboid moved under them. Everyone held their breath, "Remember, no noise," Ichigo whispered, "No vibrations."

From outside there was a soft spring like noise, like something was bouncing. Nel was on the road, bouncing on her pogo stick, oblivious to the danger.

"Oh no Nel," Ichigo whimpered.

"Stop stop," Grimmjaw murmured, as if he could will her to stop with his mind.

"Get off the pogo stick!" Gin called a little louder.

"Nel!" Renji yelled as he saw the boards of the sidewalk shift, and the cars move as the Graboid moved to its next victim. He did the first thing that came to mind, he charged toward her.

"Come back!" Ichigo warned, following, along with Hichigo and Grimmjaw.

"Oh!" Halibel noticed and ran to get Nel.

Renji grabbed her off the pogo stick, causing her to scream in surprise, but he landed with his back on the ground. The pogo stick stood strait up in the air.

"Nel, Nel," Halibel ran to the crying girl, glaring at Renji and starting a rant.

"Shhh! Quiet quiet!" Renji shushed, just as the pogo stick was pulled under the ground.

"Come on Nel, get back, get back," Halibel whispered pulling the girl back with her. And then the pogo stick shot out of the ground right behind them, and the girls screamed, getting up and running for their house.

"Run!" Renji yelled, "Get in your house!" Then he jumped on his truck.

The girls made it into the house.

The truck was bouncing from side to side, with Renji on top of the cab.

"Gotta get him off, it'll suck that truck down!" Grimmjaw yelled as the tires all went flat.

"Go back for Christ's sake!" Renji yelled at the three from on top of the truck.

Grimmjaw froze, realizing that another one just shot into Perfection, "Jesus, here comes another one!" Him and Hichigo run towards the shop, "Come on come on!"

Ichigo runs towards the shed Aizen is hiding in. Aizen looked out the door, just as Ichigo tripped on barbed wire, getting caught.

Grimmjaw and Hichigo froze as soon as they realized that Ichigo wasn't behind them.

The Graboid came up beneath Ichigo, causing him to roll to the side and cry out in pain as the barbed wire wrapped around his legs. He struggled, trying to free his legs, and Aizen shut himself the door in fear. The Graboid's tongues shot out of its mouth, towards Ichigo and grabbing a fence post that was attached to the barbed wire.

Grimmjaw ran into the store and grabbed some wire cutters, Hichigo looking on in fear as his twin faced almost certain doom.

Ichigo let out a soft wimper, trying to be quiet, in hopes that it wouldn't get him, but it started pulling the wire into its mouth. Ichigo tried to pull the wire off, but it tightened as the Graboid pulled it in. He flipped over, trying to find a purchase with his hands, something he could hold on to.

Renji grabbed a pick axe, jumping off the truck and charging out to Ichigo.

The Graboid grabbed the wire with its snake-like tongue and pulled it in, ichigo struggling all the way.

Renji hit the area right before the beak with the pick axe, causing the Graboid to rear back, smacking Renji with said beak. Renji jumped to his feet, and ran strait to Ichigo, just as the Graboid started to go back under.

Grimmjaw and Hichigo ran back outside, with an axe. Just in time to see the Grabois trying to remove the pick axe with its tongue.

"Get out of your pants!" Renji yelled, helping remove Ichigo's boots. Ichigo slipped out of his pants at the same time that the Graboid got the pick axe out. The Graboid attacked Ichigo's pants, as Ichigo called, "Watch out!" Ichigo was in between Renji's legs as they scooted backwards, until another Graboid shot out of the ground behind them. They jumped to their feet and ran, as Grimmjaw and Hichigo yelled "Run!"

The sidewalk un nailed itself at the rate the Graboid was moving, but they got into the shop.

Ichigo was sitting on a table, holding Hichigo's hand as Renji put peroxide on his cuts. He was left in only his strawberry print boxers. (I bet you thought I wasn't gonna throw in a strawberry joke, didn't ya?)

"Sorry," Renji grimaced slightly, going back to work.

Ichigo smiled slightly, then looked over at a smirking Grimmjaw, looking back at Renji.

Renji noticing the look from Ichigo looked over at Grimmjaw who gave him an all knowing look.

Gin walked over to the two, "Ichigo, here," He passed Ichigo a pair of pants and shoes. "So what are we gonna do?" He murmured after Ichigo thanked him. "How long till they go away?"

"Ah they got the patience of a jobe," Grimmjaw sighed, putting out his cigarette, "They're gonna sit here and wait until they hear something that sounds like lunch. Gotta have a plan."

"I got a plan, you and Renji drive the truck up to the mountains and walk the rest of the way to get some help." Tosen threw out.

"Tosen, those scum suckers ate our radials," Renji explained.

"You could take my truck," Ichigo murmured.

"Naw, we'd need a major four wheel drive just to make it up that jeep trail." Grimmjaw explained.

"Yeah, that trail's all messed up," Gin nodded.

Suddenly the pop machine started making that loud grinding sound, "Turn it off!" Grimmjaw called running over as Renji hopped on top to see if he couldn't reach the plug.

"Pull it back!" Renji called, as Tosen and Grimmjaw moved the machine back so Renji could reach the plug, "I got it!"

Suddenly the floor behind Tosen opened up, and the Graboid's tongues snagged him, pulling him in. Grimmjaw and Renji tried to hold on to him (I wouldn't have, I'd've laughed and asked where his precious justice was.) but the Graboid was too strong, and it pulled him in feet first and his screams filled the shop. Gin and the twin ran forward, Ichigo yelling "Here here!" and Gin grabbing for an arm and getting thrown into a shelf.

"Son of a bitch," Renji breathed in shock, "Son of a bitch!"

Behind the counter there was another Graboid, Ichigo and Hichigo climbed up a shelf, as everyone else climbed the wall floor to ceiling shelves. "Come on let's go!" Renji called leading everyone to the opening to the roof. Ichigo and Hichigo jumped from shelf to shelf, trying to keep their balance. The Graboid ate some of the food on the shelves while it attempted to get to the twins. Renji reached the hatch, "Come on," He held out a hand for Ichigo and Hichigo.

"Jump, you can do it!" Grimmjaw yelled.

Hichigo jumped over, but Ichigo yelled, "I can't I can't!" The shelves fell like dominos and Ichigo went through the window.

Renji jumped up on the roof with Hichigo, yelling, "Ichigo, don't stop! Keep moving!" They looked down but didn't see any sign of Ichigo, "Oh my god."

"Hey!" Ichigo called climbing up the latter to the water tower.

Hichigo sighed in relief, "You ok?" Renji called.

Ichigo gave them a thumbs up.

"Hey! What's going on, where are you guys?" Aizen called from the shack, "What's up man, what the hell are you doing up there?"

"Aizen shut the hell up! Get on your roof!" Gin called at him.

"No way!" Aizen yelled, and then a Graboid moved his shack, so he hopped on the roof.

"Nnoitra!" Renji yelled, "Halibel, get up on your roofs! Up on your roofs!"

"They dug thru the floor!" Grimmjaw yelled.

XXXXX

Me-Ok, I'm done! No more!

Saabel-That's better.

Kenpachi-Where the hell am I?

Me-Your in the next chapter, calm down.


	7. Chapter 7

Me-Ok, so I finished Christmas shopping…fun fun, and Kenpachi said if I wouldn't write this chapter, he'd chase me with his sword and make me fight…

Kenpachi-I wanted to fight…

Me-Hecks no! Go fight Ichigo!

Ichigo-No!

Kenpachi-Ok.

Me-Alright story time!

XXXXXX

Chapter 7

Kenpachi Vs. Graboid

Kenpachi and Soi Fon drove their GMC truck up the mountain, into their high security home. The gates opened automatically and as they pulled up the license plate could be read. UZI 4U, it read. As Kenpachi climbed out of the truck, "Well I don't know, I can't believe it. No tracks, no signs, no spore. You'd think after eating all those sheep they'd have to take a dump some place."

Soi Fon snorted, "Yeah, I don't understand it." She looked off towards the town, pulling out a pair of binoculars seeing everyone on their roofs.

Back at Tosen's Market, "Yo Tosen this is Kenpachi, come back." The radio called from the window ledge in the store. Renji was hanging upside down reaching for the radio, "Tosen, anybody copy?" The radio called as Renji reached for it again. "I'm waitin'." Kenpachi growled through the radio as Renji managed to grab the radio. "Tosen you there? Come back!" Renji pulled it through the window and was pulled back up the side of the building after calling, "Hey I got it." Gin and Grimmjaw helped him up as everyone looked on. "Yo! Who's minding the store for god sakes?" Came an irritated yell from the radio.

Renji set the radio on the edge of the building, "Kenpachi, listen, we found out what's been killing people."

"Say over," Grimmjaw murmured.

"Over," Renji threw out.

Back in Kenpachi's house, we see a blue brick wall, with a bull skull hanging on the wall. Kenpachi was sitting on a chair with his feet propped up on the table and a beer in his hand. "Negative copy on that Tosen, check your frequency." He opened the beer, "I'm on twenty-two, come back."

"Kenpachi, can you hear me now? Over." Renji's voice came through the radio.

Kenpachi sat up in surprise, "Renji is that you? What are you doing back already?"

Soi Fon padded in next to him, setting her gun down and placing her bullets in a round blue bowl that made some weird grinding sound. "Hey Kenpachi, something' real weird's goin' on over there. Their up on top of the roof." The machine had what looked like sand in it.

Back at Tosen's Market, as soon as Soi Fon turned the machine on the Graboids moved in their direction, as fast as possible. "Hey, I think they're going for Kenpachi," Gin called from his perch on the roof, "Man they're going," He murmured as one surfaced.

Renji and Grimmjaw ran over with the radio, and watche in surprise. "Kenpachi, get out of your basement. Take your radio, and you and Soi Fon get up on your roof. We'll talk later, ok?" Renji instructed.

Back in Kenpachi's basement, "Up on the roof? What are you talking about?"

"Damnit just listen to him, something's wrong!" Soi Fon chided.

"Kenpachi Jesus Christ! Get up on your roof! Those things, they're under the ground! They're bigger than we thought! They're coming right after you guys! They're coming right now!" Renji yelled through the radio.

Kenpachi and Soi Fon dropped the radio, cocked their weapons, and looked out their windows. They looked for a few seconds, "We don't see anything Renji," Kenpachi said grabbing the radio, "What the hell are you talking about, over?"

"Kenpachi! They're under the ground! Under the ground! They dig like a son of a bitch! Big monsters underground! Now get out!" Renji yelled through the radio.

The wall started shaking, and things started falling. There was a soft groaning noise, as the wall over the blue bowl thing started to move forward. Soi Fon and Kenpachi lifted their rifles up and ready as the Graboid slid into the room. "Jesus Christ-!" Kenpachi yelled before the radio cut out.

Renji, Grimmjaw, and Gin sat on the roof looking dejected. Ichigo paced nervously on the water tower, but jumped as they heard a loud gun , Grimmjaw, and Gin looked up hopefully.

Soi Fon and Kenpachi were shooting the Graboid as rapidly as possible, its beaks clicked open and closed. When their guns ran out of ammo they moved back to the wall behind them,, that was covered in guns. The Graboid released its tongues, reaching for the two. It grabbed Kenpachi's leg and pulled him down and towards its mouth.

Soi Fon grabbed a shotgun, and fired it until the tongue was severed. The Graboid lifted its head up through the floor in pain. Kenpachi and Soi Fon went back to filling it with bullets, retrieving a new gun as soon as the last one ran out of bullets. "Magazine!" Soi Fon Yelled.

"Yeah!" Kenpachi threw one to her. The Graboid tried to lunge with its mouth open, and got shot in there a few times. Soi Fon shot a flare into its mouth as Kenpachi pulled out an elephant gun and loaded it. He shot it in the mouth two times before it finally went down. Soi Fon moved slowly into Kenpachi's side, staring in fear and awe.

"Broke into the wrong god damn wreck room, didn't you? You bastard!" Kenpachi yelled at the corpse as Soi Fon grinned. "We killed it! You got that? We killed that mother humper, come back!" Kenpachi yelled through the radio.

Renji and Grimmjaw high fived and laughed, Hichigo giggled, and Gin pumped a fist in the air. "Roger that Kenpachi, and congradulations. Be advised however that there are two more, I repeat two more, mother humpers."

Kenpachi and Soi Fon grabbed as much gear as they could, climbing on the roof. Kenpachi searched for the next target.

Gin turned to everyone else, "Kenpachi got one! He killed one!"

"Wait-ta-go dude!" Aizen yelled.

"Alright!" Nnoitra yelled pumping his fist.

Halibel and Nel laughed, and hugged each other tighter.

Ichigo laughed, "Oh yes!"

"So I guess we don't get to make fun of Kenpachi's life style anymore, huh?" Grimmjaw smirked.

"Say Kenpachi, any chance you can get the other two?" Renji asked over the radio.

Kenpachi was looking over the edge of his roof, "Yeah, one second pal," He shot the ground where one of the Graboids was moving two times but it didn't hit.

"You didn't get penetration, even with the elephant gun!" Soi Fon nagged.

"Shit!"

"Good lord…" Soi Fon breathed.

"Renji, we can't get them. I never figured I have to shoot through dirt. Best god damn bullets stopped."

Renji looked down in irritation, as Grimmjaw murmured, "Let me see that," and took the radio. "Kenpachi, listen forget shooting them. Can you get to your truck?"

"No problem."

"Cause you have the only truck in the valley that can get up that jeep trail," Grimmjaw sighed, "Now listen, here's the plan, you and Soi Fon go for help. Get to the mountains, keep going-"

"Guys! You guys!" Ichigo yelled, motioning them over.

"Hold on a sec." Grimmjaw murmured.

"He's up to something!" Ichigo pointed to the corner of the building.

"Well, if it isn't our old pal Stumpy," Renji growled as the dubbed Stumpy was feeling up the wall with its tongues.

"Bastard," Grimmjaw growled.

"Hey Ichigo, what do you think it's trying to do now?" Renji called.

"Why do you keep asking me?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

Renji looked at him for a second then looked back down to see Stumpy returning underground, then it pushed up on the corner, making the roof cave in a little.

"What the hell was that?" Grimmjaw yelled, Renji shrugged.

"Breaker there, what did you want us to do? Come back." Kenpachi called through the radio.

"Hang on Kenpachi, this bastard's trying something new." Grimmjaw growled.

Next Stumpy attacked Halibel and Nel's house, Nel let out a surprised whimper.

"They wasn't making no noise. Why's he bothering them for?" Gin asked.

"It's like he's studying the buildings, trying to figure them out." Renji thought aloud.

"They can feel our vibrations but they can't find us!" Ichigo called.

"Looks to me like they're coming up with a plan!" Grimmjaw called back.

Next Stumpy went for Nnoitra's trailer, which moved easily.

"Watch it Nnoitra!" Renji called.

"Jesus!" Nnoitra yelped, holding his antenna in hopes that it would save him, as everyone watched in horror. "Shit! Enough!" He yelled just before the trailer was pushed over. He landed on his side, and started crawling.

"Get off the ground Nnoitra, move it!" Renji yelled.

Nnoitra jumped on an old tractor tire, and sat on top, as everyone was yelling at him to find a place that was higher. Stumpy pulled him through the tire, and you could hear his scream as the Graboid moved towards Aizen.

"No way! No way man! You guys got to do something!" Aizen yelled in fear, "You got to do something!" Of course hearing his father scream was probably why he was having a panic attack.

"Kenpachi, Soi Fon?" Renji called on the radio.

"Yeah you got us Renji, come on back." Soi Fon answered.

"Listen um, we're in deep shit over here. We'll have to change that plan…" Renji started.

Kenpachi shot the ground again.

"Kenpachi cut it out!" Soi Fon Yelled.

"I think I scared him." Kenpachi defended.

"No use going for help, we'd be dead long before you ever got back." Renji sighed.

"Ok Renji, we're with you, just tell us what you want to do, over," Soi Fon replied.

"Yeah well this one's gonna tear the town out from under us," Renji sighed, "We're all gonna have to get out of here together. Now."

"Ok, Renji, we're coming after everybody, just hang tight, over." Soi Fon mumbled.

The Graboid that had been circling their house moved toward the truck, bumping it. That set off the car alarm, and the Graboid popped all the tires.

Kenpachi, who had been ready to shoot, lowered his gun in shock.

"Renji your gonna have to forget about the truck." Soi Fon sighed.

Renji slid down the wall, sitting on the roof, "Yeah we got you Soi Fon," They could hear the car alarm.

"Now look, the situation hasn't changed, we still need to make it to solid rock," Ichigo called, "There's got to be some way."

"Like what? There's nothing left that can make it to those mountains!" Renji called back as Stumpy attacked the building again.

"Hey Renji, quiet," Gin scolded.

"Doesn't matter now, they know we're here," Grimmjaw sighed.

"Aw shit, we need a helicopter is what we need!" Renji growled, "Or a god damn tank!"

XXXXXX

Me-Alright, I'm done!

Saabel-The next chapter should be the last.

Me-Thanks for bearing with me this far…


	8. Chapter 8

Me-Lookie here, this is my Christmas present. I hope you enjoy…

Saabel-I've been pestering her all day, so she would finnish…

Me-Ah, no more beer on the wall, I hate that song!

Kisuke-She will attempt to start number two, but if she doesn't get to it tonight, she has this story called Apples, Candy, and Notebooks. I'm the main character, so you know it's awesome!

Grimm-Shut up Kisuke!

Ichigo-Yeah, to the story people…

XXXXX

Chapter 8

Tank?

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! The CAT! We take the CAT!" Grimmjaw exclaimed.

"Aw jeeze, it's slower than hell…"

"Yeah but it weighs better than thirty tons, there's no way they could lift thirty tons!" Grimmjaw explained, "Could they?"

"But we can't all fit on the bulldozer," Gin sighed.

"No…No, we could, uh, drag something…we could pull a car behind it, I don't know…" Renji thought aloud.

"Hell, that old semi trailer," Grimmjaw smirked.

"Its tires are flat!" Renji argued.

"Doesn't matter, that CAT can pull anything!" Grimmjaw threw out.

"Well alright, we just roll on out of here," Renji smirked.

"We got a plan," Grimmjaw smirked, highfiving Renji, "Course, that's a hell of a long walk…" He mumbled, looking out at the CAT parked a good fifty feet away.

"Listen, they only respond to vibrations, right?" Ichigo asked, "Couldn't we distract them somehow?" He called out from the water tower he was perched on.

"Yeah, good, something to keep them busy…" Renji nodded, "Like a decoy."

"Hey Aizen! Ya wanna make a buck?" Grimmjaw yelled out, looking at the teen.

"Aw eat it," Aizen yelled back flipping him the bird.

"How about the tractor? Tosen's little tractor? Start him up, let him go out by himself, let those things follow him all over if they like that noise." Gin suggested.

"Huh, not bad," Grimmjaw nodded, "What do you think?" Then all four men on the roof yelped as it caved in a little more.

"Grounds getting closer Grimm!" Renji panicked.

"Yeah," Grimmjaw muttered.

"I say we go with Gin's plan," Hichigo voted.

Gin climbed down the side of the building, with Renji and Grimmjaw's help, Hichigo keeping watch. Aizen looking on with a slightly worried look on his face as Gin put his feet on the window sill, and pulled his belt around his hand. He tied the belt around the wheel, so it would only go in one direction, as the Graboid broke windows and moved Halibel's house a little.

"Just hold on Halibel!" Renji called, "I'm making the run for the CAT," Renji started.

"Like hell you are," Grimmjaw growled.

"Get real, Grimm I'm faster than you!"

"I'm best at driving the CAT," Grimmjaw sighed.

"Not while I'm around," Renji shot back.

"Damnit now listen to me, I'm older and I'm wiser!"

"Yeah well, you're half right," Renji growled.

Grimmjaw sighed, spinning Renji around and challenjing him to yet another game of rock paper scissors. Beating Renji with rock over his scissors.

"Damn, I lost," Renji said sarcastically, slapping his hand on his leg for emphasis, "Guess I'll have to do it…"

"No, I won, I pick who does it," Grimmjaw growled, walking past him, "Ready when you are Gin!"

Gin started the engine, and hopped onto the window sill. Holding on as the Graboid started in that direction. "There he is! There he goes!" He called, "He's chasing it!"

"It's going, this one's going too!" Halibel called as her house stopped shaking.

Renji looked on for a second, "Good luck shit-head."

"Don't worry about me jerk-off." Grimmjaw growled.

Renji smirked at him, offering his hand. When Grimmjaw reached for it however, he punched him in his stomach, and jumped off the roof. He landed on his butt, "Shit," he growled, then started running.

"You suicidal son of a bitch," Grimmjaw sighed, watching Renji run. Before helping Gin back up.

The tractor hit a nitch on the side of the road, causing it to roll, and turn off.

"Fuck!" Gin growled.

Renji stopped, looking back as Grimmjaw yelled "Keep going!" Needing no further prompting, he took off again, with two very interested Graboids on his trail.

"Oh my god," Grimmjaw growled, "Oh my god, oh my god! Come on come on!" He watched the dust trails of the Graboids that followed Renji get closer. "They're gonna get him," Grimmjaw called to Ichigo.

"Renji stop, they're coming! Be quiet!" Ichigo yelled, "Don't move!"

Renji slid to a stop, just as a Graboid poped up a few feet behind him, another a few in front. Their snake-like tongues feeling for him, the one in front could reach him.

"It worked, they can't find him," Grimmjaw sighed in relief, "We gotta, uh, we gotta make some noise. A lot of noise!" He yelled. "Hey you sorry sons of bitches!" He yelled.

"Hey! Over here!" Gin yelled.

"Over here you slime buckets!" Hichigo yelled jumping up and down as Ichigo yelled something similar. Aizen started whistling loudly as everyone started yelling loudly.

Renji lifted his foot up as the snake-like tongue got too close for comfort.

Ichigo stared on in horror, before noticing the loose pipe for the water tower. He climbed down the latter and started kicking it.

"Hey," Gin said pointing to Ichigo.

Renji was lifting his foot up every time the tongue moved toward him. Setting it down so he wouldn't fall.

Ichigo grunted as the pipe finally came loose and water started falling rapidly, after the pipe fell away, he climbed back up the latter just as the Graboids lost interest in Renji and both shot over to the new noise.

"That did it boy! God damned good thinking," Grimmjaw called to Ichigo, who turned and smiled.

Renji shot off towards the CAT, climbing on and setting to work. Starting it and then attaching the semi trailer to the back.

Ichigo looked down from his perch on top of the latter, at the Graboid tongues that were visible through the water, as they wrapped around the latter and pulled. Ichigo tried to grab it as it fell, but missed.

Renji finished hooking up the semi trailer, and started the drive to the town. He raised the front shovel thing (No idea what it's called, but it's the big shovel in the front of all bulldozers…) and drove to the water tower first. Ichigo crawled to the edge, hopping into the shovel, then climbing to Renji.

"You ok?"

"Yeah!" Ichigo sighed, settling in next to Renji. The Graboids tried to grab the wheel but let go as they started moving.

Kenpachi and Soi Fon were on their roof, sawing off the chimney pipes, and filling them with stuff. "Here!" Soi Fon called passing Kenpachi another one.

"Yeah," He smirked, filling it with some stuff… They both set to work, filling the black chimney tubes and attaching wire to the ends. They both looked up at the sound of the approaching CAT, "God damn, armored transport."

Everyone in the back of the semi trailer called for them to hurry up, as Renji stood on the roof of the CAT, "Kenpachi, Soi Fon! Come on lets go you two! We're headed for the mountains!"

Kenpachi and Soi Fon looked up from their work, packing as fast as they could, "If that's how we're doing it, we're going prepared!" Kenpachi called, packing a little quicker.

"We can't hold still long!" Renji called in exasperation, "These things are damn smart! They're getting smarter by the minute!"

"That's fine!" Kenpachi called tossing one of the filled chimney tubes in the air and catching it, "We've got some new things to teach them!" He set it into the bag that they had been filling.

The Graboids attempted to pull the CAT underground, everyone yelped as Grimmjaw pulled forward a little, "You see that? They're doing it again! They try it every time I stop! Now come on man!"

Kenpachi threw the bag at Renji, "Jesus Christ! We're going nine miles!"

"Yeah well those things are gonna be on our asses every foot of the way, right?" Kenpachi called back grabbing two guns. "What do you think, max fire power or this?" He moved each gun as he asked.

"I'd go for penetration, the 58, shooting solids, less ammo to carry." Soi Fon replied, motioning to the gun in Kenpachi's left hand.

"Kenpachi move it!" Renji yelled in irritation.

"Watch these ammo boxes!" Kepachi yelled dropping them into the semi trailer. "Ok, Gin," He called passing him the elephant gun, as Halibel yelled at him to hurry. Kenpachi jumped into the trailer after Soi Fon and started digging through the gun bag.

"Hey gimmie a gun, I'll take one," Aizen called moving over to him.

"I wouldn't give you a gun if it was world war 3!" Kenpachi growled, passing Halibel and Gin guns.

Grimmjaw started driving towards the mountains, and hopefully, their salvation.

As they drove away, Kenpachi sighed, "Food for five years, thousand gallons of gas, air filtration, water filtration, Geiger counter, bomb shelter…underground god damn monsters…"

XXXX

Me-OK, one more to go! I will try to have it up tonight, please don't throw things at me!

Kisuke-She is tired, and all, but she swears that her new year's resolution is to actually finish stories…

Me-I am considering my updates to be review based though, cause I want to work on some of my stories but if I feel like nobody is reading…

Saabel-As you can see, we hate when we ask for a review but never give one. We promise we won't attack you, so please just review. It makes us feel like our ideas are good and that people actually want to read our stories.

Me-Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Me-Ok, let's get down to business!

Saabel-We at least have to finish this one by new years!

XXXXX

Chapter 9

Stampede?

Kenpachi stood on the shovel part of the CAT, gun in hand, "Go go! There's solid rock!" He motioned off in the distance where you could see the foot of the mountains approaching.

Grimmjaw turned to look back towards Soi Fon, "Any sign of them?"

"Maybe they just gave up, you know!" Gin called.

There were dust clouds off in the distance, showing them moving in some area further down the road.

"Hey what's that?" Soi Fon called, motioning in that direction.

"Damnit! What the hell are they doing?" Grimmjaw growled.

"I don't care what they're doing, as long as they're doing it way over there," Renji threw out.

They continued, nearing a rock and a cliff on one side and growing nearer to the mountains.

"Wait wait, look out!" Kenpachi called right before the CAT sank down in the loose soil, throwing him forward. He scrambled up as quickly as he could, hopping into the trailer.

"Kenpachi, you ok?" Soi Fon asked helping him up.

"I'm ok," He sighed slipping in.

Halibel was checking Nel over, "Honey are you ok?"

Every one hopped in the back, towards the CAT to form a new game plan. Well actually, most of the people were just asking "What happened?"

"They dug a trap…" Renji muttered in shock, "I can't believe it…"

The Graboids were instantly on the trailer, trying to pull it down, all the adults grabbed guns to shoot at the Graboids. Kenpachi grabbed one of the black chimney things, running to where Renji and Grimmjaw had already started shooting as Soi Fon called, "Let me have my gun." Kenpachi pulled out a lighter, "Hungry? Eat this." He called tossing it onto the ground as everybody ducked.

There were to unearthly shrieks, as the Graboids retreated, Ichigo pointed them out about a football field away.

"Did you get one?" Gin asked.

"I don't know!" Kenpachi called.

"No, there's still two of them, look there are two separate dust trails." Ichigo called pointing to them.

"Sure made them think twice though, what the hell's in those things Kenpachi?" Renji asked.

"A few house hold chemicals in the proper proportions." He smirked.

"Oh here they come! They're coming back!" Ichigo called.

Soi Fon started shooting towards them, as Renji called, "We're gonna have to make a run for those rocks."

"I don't know Renji, that's a hell of a long way," Grimmjaw sighed.

"Yeah yeah yeah! They'll get us!" Aizen called, whimpering slightly. (Guy's his father was just eaten by one, and he's young. Give him a break.)

"They'll get us if we stay here," Renji defended.

"Kenpachi, do you have any more of those bombs?" Ichigo asked, runnig up with Hichigo.

"Yeah I got you covered boys." Kenpachi sighed.

"Well, what if we throw one that way, the way we wanna go," Hichigo reasoned, "Then when it explodes, I mean if it drives them away, we run like god damn bastards!"

Grimmjaw looked at Hichigo in shock.

"Um…pardon my French…" Hichigo said sheepishly.

The Graboids attacked the trailer again. Aizen yelled, "What if they don't get scared, what if they don't run?"

" I don't think it does scare them, it hurts them!" Ichigo explained, "They're so sensitive to sound, they gotta run!"

"Oh hell, she's got my vote!" Kenpachi growled, grabbing the bag.

"That's it, we're making a run for it, for the rocks!" Renji called.

"No man, they're too fast! We can't out run them! No way!" Aizen called.

"Aizen," Kenpachi called holding a hand gun out for him, "This will make them think twice. Everybody ready to run?" At the nods, he lit the bomb, and tossed it over the side. When it exploded, the Graboids made another shriek and shot off.

"It worked, there they go!" Ichigo called.

"Alright, let's go!" Renji yelled and led the charge.

One of the Graboids was approaching, Aizen aimed, but ehan he pulled the trigger, he realized Kenpachi hadn't loaded it. "Kenpachi you asshole!"

Nel slipped, "Ah, mommy!"

"Oh honey, get up," Halibel slid to a stop next to her as Grimmjaw effortlessly picked her up.

Everyone was on the rock, calling Kenpachi to hurry up. He had taken up the rear, and stepped up onto the rock just as the tongue shot out of the ground, narrowly missing his leg.

"Kenpachi, you asshole! There's no bullets in this gun!" Aizen growled.

"Got you moving, didn't it?" Kenpachi smirked taking the gun back.

Stumpy and the other Graboid circled the rock patently.

"So now what?" Grimmjaw sighed.

"Could we make it to the mountains?" Ichigo asked, "Use Kenpachi's explosives?"

"No way, we'd need 50 of those bombs." Renji sighed.

"Well that's it, we're not getting off this rock." Grimmjaw growled.

"Well, we're not gonna pole vault out of here…" Renji agreed, "That's for damn sure."

"Wait a minute, what are ya'll talkin' bout? It's like you're giving up or somethin'." Soi Fon shot out.

"They'll just wait out there till we're dead," Hichigo sighed.

"That's exactly what they do," Ichigo agreed.

"Wait wait, for Christ's sake we could have made a stand at our place," Kenpachi growled, "We had food, water…"

"You can't fight them like that," Grimmjaw sighed.

"So you two screw ups dragged us way the hell out here?" Kenpachi yelled.

"Now why don't you just back off us you string bean!" Renji growled after looking bewildered for a minute with Grimmjaw. "You know we could have left your worthless ass on the roof!"

"I wish you had fearless leader! Who the hell put you two in charge?" Kenpachi yelled in frustration.

"Don't push me, just don't god damn push me!" Renji yelled back as Grimmjaw pulled him away, "Them Graboids don't kill him, I will."

"What?" Kenpachi growled.

"They'd've torn your place out from under you in half an hour," Grimmjaw explained.

"Come on, come on, just let it go," Soi Fon pulled Kenpachi away from the two, "Forget about it." They both murmured to eachother.

A little later on in the day… "If it comes to starvation, I know what I'm doing. Take one of these, walk right out there with the fuse lit and just let them take me down. Boom." Kenpachi sighed, holding a bomb.

"Good lord honey," Soi Fon placed her hand on his knee.

"Now that's not a bad idea," Grimmjaw stated.

Renji started laughing, as Kenpachi and Soi Fon looked over.

"No, it gives me an idea." Grimmjaw sighed, "Going fishing like."

A couple minutes later, they were tossing stones in one spot. "There's one," Renji called as the Graboid moved under where the rocks were hitting. "Let's see if we can keep him right there," He called to Ichigo, who was tossing stones with him.

Kenpachi, Soi Fon, and Grimmjaw had a thing of rope, with a bomb attached to it, "Alright how much we need?" Kenpachi asked holding out a fuse.

"I don't know, they're quick…15 seconds at least….What kind of fuse is that?"

"Cannon fuse."

"What the hell do you use it for?" Grimmjaw asked in shock.

"My cannon," Kenpachi smirked at him, "You guys watch yourselves." He grabbed the rest of the bombs and moves back behind part of the boulder.

"Right out there, about 30…oh man, you're not gonna do your lasso thing." Renji wined.

"You're no good with a rope." Grimmjaw smirked.

Renji set to lighting the fuse for him, "Alright get back!"

Grimmjaw started spinning the rope over his head, before overshooting his mark. He pulled the bomb back towards him slowly, moving behind the boulder too.

"Take it, take the bait," Kenpachi growled, as the Graboid opened its mouth and took it. All was silent for a second before it exploded, raining its insides, which looked like the inside of a pumkin…color wise…all over them. They all cheered as it exploded, but yelped as the guts hit them. The blown apart carcass stained the desert.

The rock tossing started again, "Ok, one to go," Ichigo sighed.

"Damn, where the hell is he?" Renji growled, "Hope he didn't wise up."

"Nope, there," Hichigo motioned as the tongues came out where the stones hit. It was Stumpy.

"Well look who it is," Grimmjaw marveled.

"Man, give me that," Renji took the bomb on the rope, "This son of a bitch is mine," Hichigo lit the fuse with Ichigo blocking the wind with his hand.

"There, there goes!" Ichigo called, everyone moving back.

"Got it," Kenpachi nodded.

"Let's go," Grimmjaw pulled Hichigo back.

Renji tossed the bomb, landing on the other side of Stumpy's tongue, pulling it slowly. As he sat, he grabbed another bomb, placing it under his arm. Stumpy pulled the bomb into his mouth. Everyone ducked, when suddenly, the bomb shot out of the ground, into the air, landing on the bag of bombs.

"Get back!" Kenpachi yelled as everyone scrambled.

"Run!" Renji yelled bolting.

The bombs exploded, everyone scrambled back on the rocks quickly. Ichigo, Hichigo, Renji, and Grimmjaw got up off the ground they had made it to, about 20-30 yards away from the boulder…

"What the hell are you doing out there? Come on!" Kenpachi yelled.

Stumpy shot out of the ground in front of Grimmjaw and Renji. Ichigo and Hichigo froze where they were, a little farther back from the other two.

"Ok, let's make some noise," Soi Fon instructed, "Distract him, come on." Everyone started yelling, whistling, and Kenpachi even hopped off the boulder a few times and shot his gun into the air yelling "Fresh meat!"

Stumpy went back underground, Grimmjaw started to move toward the rock, "Wait wait wait," Renji whispered, "This one's not fallin' for it, this one ain't dumb. He's trying to trick us."

"Use your bomb," Grimmjaw growled.

"It's our last one."

Grimmjaw snorted, "What else are you gonna use it for?"

"So what if we make it to the rocks, we'll be dead in three days anyways." Renji reasoned.

"Well I wanna live for the three days," Grimmjaw growled again.

"What the hell? What's the matter?" Kenpachi yelled to them, "Use the bomb for god's sake!"

"Throw the bomb!" Gin yelled.

Ichigo and Hichigo mouthed "throw the bomb!"

"This bastard ain't smarter than us," Renji growled.

"For Christ's sake Renji!" Grimmjaw sighed.

"I'm gonna go for it."

"Go for what?" Grimmjaw asked in surprise.

Renji ran in another direction, the Graboid shot up right by Grimmjaw's feet, so he followed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grimmjaw yelled in irritation.

"I got a god damn plan!" Renji called back as Stumpy started chasing them.

"Where the hell is it?" Grimmjaw growled looking for the lighter, Renji shrugged.

Hichigo reached in his pocket, "I've got it!" He yelled as the twins started running after them.

"This better be one hell of a great plan!" Grimmjaw yelled, as they approached the cliffs. They went straight for the edge, then turned to see Stumpy's progress.

"Get ready," Renji called breaking off most of the fuse.

"Light it man, light it!" Grimmjaw wanrned.

"Not yet, not yet!" Renji called.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Hichigo growled, lighter lit and ready.

Ichigo looked about ready to bolt.

"Go!" Renji called, letting Hichigo light the fuse, and throwing the bomb.

"Too far, you threw it behind him!" Grimmjaw yelled.

When it exploded, Stumpy shrieked, and shot towards Renji. Grimmjaw, Ichigo, and Hichigo jumped out of the way as soon as the bomb went off. Renji stood, despite Grimmjaw's yells of "Run Renji, run!" until the last minute, then he jumped to the side as Stumpy went over the cliff. "Yeah!" Renji yelled as Stumpy flew through the air, crashing on some rocks, and smashing to pieces. "Can you fly you sucker?" Renji stood on the edge of the cliff, looking down.

Grimmjaw, Ichigo, and Hichigo walked over to the cliff, looking down for a moment befor looking at Renji.

"Well, it just suddenly hit me, you know, stampede." Renji smirked at Grimmjaw, who laughed. The twins soon joined in, as they started walking back to the boulder where everyone was cheering.

A couple days later…Grimmjaw and Renji were putting new tires on their truck, "Now, the second we hit Bixby, we start making some phone calls. We could make some real money on this thing. We could get in People Magazine."

"People, hell, National Geographic," Grimmjaw shot back.

"Yeah," Renji smirked.

Ichigo walked up with Hichigo, "Smile!" He held up a camera.

Renji and Grimmjaw posed, after Grimmjaw pushed Renji's hat into his face and Renji glared at him…

Ichigo took the picture, "Kenpachi loaned us his camera," He explained.

"Yeah, gave us these tires too," Grimmjaw nodded.

Renji pulled all the pictures of Kira off his sun blocker thingy….(the thing that usually has a mirror in it, that you flip down to block the sun…) and threw them into the truck somewhere as the twins approached. Grimmjaw made to go work in the engine, even though he was listening in.

"It's all pretty exciting huh? There's gonna be major research and we're gonna be in on it," Ichigo smiled.

"First thing to do is take some pictures of the one we dug up," Hichigo nodded in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, pictures seem like a good idea," Renji nodded, and Grimmjaw shook his head.

"Yeah well…um…thanks for everything…you know saving our lives and stuff…" Ichigo continued awkwardly.

"Yeah well um…you're welcome," Renji replied.

"Um…maybe we'll see you sometime?" Hichigo asked nervously.

"Uh-huh," Renji nodded. Grimmjaw rolled his eyes.

"Well," Ichigo sighed, looking over hat Grimmjaw, who smirked, "See ya." The twins turned to head back to their truck, looking crestfallen.

Grimmjaw waited until they were out of earshot, before slamming the hood and glaring at Renji.

"I know, I know, I'm working up to it." Renji sighed, heading over to the twins, "What am I doing? I mean what does two men like them want with a guy like me? Going for their damn PhD." He caught up to them, "Ichigo Hichigo?"

"Yeah?" Both answered, looking up at him.

"I-I just wanted to…" They stared at eachother, before he kissed Ichigo, then Hichigo.

And random country music plays as the credits roll….

XXXX

Me-I did it!

Saabel-We finished one!

Kisuke-next story?

Me-Tomorrow! I will try to start tomorrow! Let me sleep darn you!

Grimm-Look out for number two!

Ichi & Hichi-We're free!

Renji-Thank god, we're done…

Nnoitra-Meh, I died…

Me-Oh be quiet Spoon man, you live in my other story.


End file.
